A dagger in the heart.
by katka
Summary: Sorry for the lame sappy title. Melfina finds gene with Iris. How will she handle this? It is very short but I'm working on it. Besides it is my first stoy cut me some slack.(ch 3 up)
1. Thoughts of a Outlaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters

Disclaimer:I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters.This story is for non-profit use only.

Notes:I have only seen the cut version of Outlaw star at the time of this writing, but I am going to get the uncut version soon.Next please be nice and review this for me.If you are going to flame me go right ahead but please tell me why you don't like it and also please make sure your flame makes sense.I once read a flame the said and I quote "Go eat a bag of Hell."I'm not quite sure if "a bag of Hell" is some spicy dish where he comes from or he just has the English skills of a five year old, but either way please be coherent.This is my first story and I believe that R is the right rating for this but if it is not please let me know.One more thing if anybody is OOC I'm sorry but you will have to deal with it. I rewrote Chapter 1 so it would be a bit longer.Could someone tell me the name of the bar Iris works at?It would help a lot.Also could someone help me think up a new title?"Gene and Melfina" is a bit lame.Now enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: thoughts on an outlaw.

Gene felt a heavy feeling in his stomach."How could I do that to poor Melfina?"He thought out loud.It seems that old habits had caught up to Gene Starwind.It had only been one night since Melfina had found him in his room with Iris.The seen kept replaying in his mind over and over.

It was a chilly September night.He went to his favorite bar for a drink and ran in to Iris.She sat down with him and they had a few drinks.After a while both of them were stone face drunk."Come on over to my place." Gene said to Iris with a slur.

"But what about Melfina?" Iris asked Gene also with a slur."Huh, oh don't worry she's gone some where."

They arrived at Starwind and Hawking enterprises at about seven o'clock.They made there way back to Gene's room.Both quickly unrobed and got in the bed.Gene started kissing down her body till he got to Iris's breasts.He wan gently licking and kissing each one when Melfina walked in to let Gene know she was back.

Melfina's words still rang clear in his hear."You said you loved me!"That was all Gene heard before Melfina ran into her room.He chased after her but fell and badly hurt his foot.

"How could I've been so stupid?"The outlaw screamed mentally."Damnit!" Gene shouted out loud, "Why did I go to that stupid bar?Why!"

Standing outside her door Gene could hear quiet sobs coming from a certain Bio-Android.He thought back to the Layline "All I need is you."Thinking about that and what he did to Melfina just made him sick.

Gene decided to go out for a walk to get his mind off things.Going out the door he tripped, "Damn foot" he murmured.As he was walking he passed a bar he had never noticed before."Why not have a few drinks." Gene thought, "No, Drinking was what got me in to this mess and I'll be damned if I'm going to go drink again."

Gene went back home and sat down on the couch and watched TV even though he could not pay attention to what was going on.After a While he thought "I might as well go try to talk to her I don't having anything to lose."With that Gene went to knock on Melfina's door.

Notes:Ok still somewhat short but a little longer.Don't worry though I'll have chapter 2 up in about three days.Well please tell me what you think.


	2. Thoughts of a Bio-android

Notes: If you really like this story then you might want to bookmark it

Notes:If you really like this story then you might want to bookmark it.You see I might get in a lot of trouble because of the almighty D in math _.So it might be a while before I can get the next chapter up.So just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer:I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter two:Thoughts of a Bio-android

Melfina sat sobbing in her room.She could hear Gene's boots pacing outside her door.Those boots those damned boots."How could he do that to me?" Melfina thought."Is there something wrong with me?Haven't I always been good to him?"

She still remembered the night clearly.She had just got back from grocery shopping and was going to let Gene know she was home.She walked Genes room and saw what was going on.She screamed "You said you loved me!"She then ran back to her room and locked her door.

Melfina could hear Gene walk out the door."Going to fuck Iris again Gene?"Melfina said louder then she meant to.Melfina was tired from lack of sleep and took a nap.

A while later Gene knocked on her door wakening Melfina up."Mel," Gene said, "Can I please come in?I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me fine from where you're at!"Melfina retorted."Come on Melfina.A least let me come in and talk to you."Gene said pleading."No," Melfina replied firmly,"Anything you have to say you can say it from where you're at.""Ok Melfina, look I'm sorry.I know its no excuse but I was drunk and so was Iris."Gene waited for a reply but got none.Giving up on getting a reply he went to sit on the couch.

Melfina was inside her room thinking."Even if he was drunk he still shouldn't of done that."After thinking for a while she went to go take a shower.

Notes:Ok that chapter was short too.I don't know why I can't make the chapters longer.Heck most of the time I make my stories to long.Well maybe my next story will be longer.Just one more thing to the guy who flamed me (I don't care he did by the way) was right this chapter is only 11 lines.


	3. Thoughts of a Waiter

Disclaimer: I do not own outlaw star or any of its characters however when I do I will be sure to gloat about it everywhere I

Disclaimer:I do not own outlaw star or any of its characters however when I do I will be sure to gloat about it everywhere I go.

Notes:Ok well lets see…my dad did not ground me for the D but he was pissed.Next I don't know the name of the bartender at the bar Gene goes to so I'm calling him Jack.I also don't know for sure Iris is a waiter at this bar but I'm going to say she is.Also I was going to end this with chapter 3, but I think the readers should hear what Iris has to say through this so chapter 4 will be the last chapter.Oh one more thing what do you think of my new title?

Chapter 3:Thoughts of a waiter.

"I was hoping maybe Gene loved me.Oh how wrong I was."The events of last night ran clear in Iris's mind.

Gene had walked into the bar that night.She watched as Gene pulled up a stool to the bar.

She asked Jack if she could have the rest of the night off, "I guess," he said "It is kinda slow tonight."

With that Iris pulled a stool up next to Gene.They started talking about different things while having various drinks.

"Want to come over to my place?"Gene asked.Iris's mind started to race.She had wanted this for so long, to be with Gene.She loved him and really thought she had a chance with him till she showed up.That damn robot took her Gene away.She was extremely jealous of Melfina.She wanted to kill her for taking her Gene away from her, but that would only make things worse.

"What about Melfina?"She replied at last.

"Huh, oh she's gone somewhere."

Upon arriving at Starwind and Hawking Enterprises they went to Gene's room and undressed.

"At last," Iris thought, "I get Gene."

Gene didn't waste anytime and started kissing Iris's breasts.Gene's ego got bigger with every gasp and moan escaping Iris's mouth until she walked in.

"You said you loved me." Mefina said, running away with Gene right behind her.

It was at this moment Iris realized she would never have Gene.She quickly put on her clothes and ran home sobbing.

Iris is on her bed sobbing then she thought, "I'm not going to give up just yet.I'll try to get Gene one more time."And left.

(Ok well that chapter sucked even more the chapter 2 (which was just horrible.) well stay tuned for chapter 4:A dagger in the heart.


End file.
